Just a Walk in the Park
by soapmaniac22
Summary: Kicked out of the house for the day, Klaus and Caroline are left up to their own devices. But when they go for what she intends to be a nice picnic lunch in the park, Klaus has other plans up his sleeve.


**A/N: Okay, so a long time ago (like January/February) my Klarobesties requested a certain prompt: park smut. So since Erika's birthday was on Saturday and Lindsay's is on the 21st, I decided to write this as a joint birthday present. This is my first foray into actual, real smut. I really hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think!**

**My boyfriend is coming into town so I'm going to go ahead and publish this because there was no way I could explain what I was writing to him lol.**

**As usual, it's my Klaroline utopia: No babies, baby mamas, bartenders, Kol and Katherine are alive, and Stefan is not a douchenozzle and is in like with Rebekah.**

**This is unbeta'd so read at your own risk!**

**Hope you like it :) *hides under a rock in anticipation***

* * *

Caroline blinked sleepily at the morning sun as she felt a familiar set of soft lips trail kisses down her spine.

Smiling softly to herself, she lazily reached over her shoulder to thread her fingers through the slightly curly hair of one dangerously sexy Original hybrid. Exhaling contentedly, she shut her eyes and leaned her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. He nibbled the back of her shoulder in response.

As much as she wanted him to continue with his sinful ministrations, Caroline couldn't resist a little teasing.

"Oh, Marcel, you're so amazing," she sighed. "The best lover I've ever had."

Klaus' lips stilled on her back in surprise and grumbled in annoyance. In a flash, she was on her back and was staring into the golden eyes of her adorable overly jealous hybrid lover.

"You better be teasing, love," Klaus growled. She giggled before leaning up to kiss him.

"What do you think?" she smirked coquettishly against his lips. He hummed in response, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

The kiss quickly became passionate as he ran his tongue teasingly across her bottom lip. She bit the bottom of his lip in response, moaning as their tongues tangled playfully together. Klaus broke away from her lips and began to kiss down her jaw bone, nipping gently at her chin. Her breath caught in her throat as he gripped a breast in one hand and ground his hips down to hers.

His lips traced a heated path down her torso, pausing to dip his warm tongue into her bellybutton. She giggled at the tickle of his stubble against her stomach and sucked in a low breath as his teeth nipped at her inner thigh. Her eyes narrowed into slits in anticipation as he kissed the skin between her inner thighs and her center that was increasingly becoming wetter at every touch of his lips to her skin. Darting his tongue out to lap at her core, Klaus groaned at how wet she already was. Caroline moaned loudly, gripping his head and firmly kept it in place between her thighs.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

Klaus and Caroline stiffened at the sound of Rebekah's annoyed voice and quickly scrambled to pull the sheets up around their naked bodies as they heard her angry footsteps near their bedroom. The door burst open and an angry blonde stormed in.

"Do you mind?" Rebekah bellowed.

She stood at the foot of the bed and glared at them with her arms crossed. Her cheeks were red with anger and her eyes sparkling with annoyance.

Klaus' eyes narrowed in irritation and went to get up, completely forgetting he was nude. Caroline yanked his arm back, forcing him to sit to avoid what she knew would surely be an awkward situation.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Klaus asked, his grip tightening on the sheet around his waist.

"My problem is you two going at it like rabbits every single minute or every single day," Rebekah snapped. "I can hear you every single time because of this bloody vampire hearing."

Caroline's flushed crimson, immediately wishing the bed and floor would swallow her up. Klaus rolled his eyes at Rebekah and pulled Caroline closer to his side.

"Stefan and I can't even concentrate long enough to do anything ourselves because of your constant moaning and bed-squeaking."

Caroline's eye widened at the mention of her best friend and she smacked her forehead with her palm in exasperation.

"Please tell me Stefan isn't-"

"Hey Care," a voice piped in from outside the door.

"Oh my God," Caroline groaned, pulling the sheet over her head. "This must be what it feels like to have brothers walk in while you're naked."

"Don't worry, I'm not coming in there," Stefan called from the corridor.

"You better not Rippah," Klaus threatened, glaring at Rebekah who continued to stand at the front of their bed with her hands on her hips.

"But I will!" Kol called out as he waltzed into the room. Caroline groaned in annoyance before pulling a pillow over her head.

"Do any of you know how to knock?" Klaus roared angrily.

"This so isn't happening," Caroline groaned, pulling the pillow tighter on her head. Could she actually suffocate herself to avoid this situation?

"What's the matter sister dear?" Kol asked, dodging the alarm clock that Klaus threw at his head. The clock hit the wall with a smash and Kol chuckled. "Testy aren't we Nik?"

"Morning darling," Kol said to Caroline's pillow-covered head and patted her leg through the sheet.

"Do you guys mind?" Caroline protested through the pillow. "I am naked under here."

"I didn't need to hear that," Stefan called from the hallway.

"Would you two kindly leave so we can get dressed?" Klaus bit out, trying to pull the pillow from Caroline's face.

"I would if I didn't think you two would go at it once we left," Rebekah quipped.

Kol chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh sister, you are just jealous that Nik here is getting f-"

"Finish that sentence and you will be daggered before noon, Kol," Klaus threatened darkly. Kol rolled his eyes at Klaus' threat before tugging on the sheet by Caroline's foot.

"Caroline, darling you don't have to hid from family. We are practically brother and sister now. You do realize siblings bathe together sometimes," he winked mischievously at Klaus. Klaus glared at him murderously, miming sticking a dagger in him.

"Not over the age of four they don't!" Caroline quipped, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I'm willing to make an exception," Kol remarked, dodging the cell phone Klaus chucked in his direction.

Caroline's head popped out from under the sheet before glaring at him.

"Well then, as family you wouldn't mind if I just-" and with that she harshly kicked him off the bed and he landed flat on the ground.

"Touché'," Kol grinned up at her victorious smile. "You got a feisty one Nik. She sounds quite lovely at night too-"

"That's it!" Klaus attempted to launch himself from the bed and Caroline dove after his waist to keep him anchored to the bed so he wouldn't take their sheet with him.

"What on earth is going on in here?" another voice piped in from the hall.

"Nothing!" Caroline squeaked, shoving the pillow back on her head as the last Mikaelson stepped into the room. Klaus scowled and fell back on the bed.

"Morning Elijah," Caroline called, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Miss Forbes, Niklaus," he greeted them. "Why is Mr. Salvatore cowering outside in the hallway? Rebekah, Kol, what are you doing in here?"

"I was kindly asking them to keep from fornicating every two minutes," Rebekah stated, picking at her nails.

"Seriously, just kill me now," Caroline muttered.

"You barged in here!" Klaus objected. "Then proceeded to make ridiculous accusations and embarrassed Caroline!"

"Can I snap my own neck?" Caroline asked in her pillow.

"It got you to stop!" Rebekah snapped back.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his siblings and attempted to pull Rebekah back towards the door, despite her and Klaus still trading barbs at one another. Kol soon jumped up from the floor and started harping on Klaus about dagger threats and then the whole Mikaelson clan began arguing, all talking over one another.

"Guys?" Caroline began, taking the pillow from her head.

"Hello?"

They ignored her and Stefan peeped around the door to see the commotion, waving meekly at Caroline's annoyed form. She rubbed her hands down her face and let out an exasperated sigh.

"HEY!"

All the Mikaelsons shut up when they noticed the red faced blonde sitting on the bed glaring at them angrily.

"Will all of you kindly please get the _fuck_ out so Klaus and I can get dressed?" Caroline asked, her voice tinged with annoyance.

"But-"

"We aren't going to do anything!" Caroline interrupted sharply.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Caroline before storming off with a huff. Kol winked at her and Elijah looked her apologetically before dragging Kol off by the shoulder. Caroline let out a deep breath as Klaus dropped a quick kiss on her shoulder after Elijah shut the door after him.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized, running his nails lightly down her back. She shut her eyes at the feeling before turning to smile at him sheepishly. She wanted to be annoyed but his eyes were sparkling with amusement and they both broke out into laughter.

"I guess we are louder than we think," she laughed quietly. Klaus smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You are!" Rebekah called.

"Rebekah I promise I will-"

Caroline cut off Klaus' threat with a kiss. He kissed her back for a minute before breaking away, lying his forehead up against hers.

"That was so embarrassing," she winced, hiding her face in his neck. He sighed, massaging the back of her head with his fingers.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I've got an idea."

* * *

"The park?" Klaus asked, looking around at the area Caroline had brought him to. They were in the middle of a grass quad, surrounded by sidewalks and benches. There was a small children's play area about 100 yards away and a more wooded area behind it for running and hiking trails. Caroline smiled at him brilliantly before dropping a picnic basket down in the middle of the quad to pull out a blanket.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good way to get out of the house and away from your family," Caroline responded and began to lay the blanket on the ground.

Klaus focused on the smooth skin of her long legs that were showcased in the short blue sundress she was wearing. He licked his lips as she bent over and the dress went higher up her backside, revealing her creamy white thighs. She finished laying the blanket out and plopped down, pulling him down to sit next to her. Reaching into the basket, she pulled out a sandwich and turned to him.

"Hungry?"

Klaus took the sandwich, looked at it, and threw it behind him before pulling her head towards him. She giggled as he laid his lips on the crook of her neck.

"Hmm, not for food," Klaus mused. She grinned as he rubbed his stubble against her neck.

"Klaus we can't do this here," Caroline protested lightly. Klaus ignored her and continued to press hot kisses down her throat.

He hummed his disagreement against her throat, nipping at her collarbone. Caroline shivered involuntarily at the vibration. Klaus smirked against her skin as Caroline gripped his shoulder.

"It never stopped you before," Klaus teased, running his hands down and gripping at her hips.

"Yes, when we were surrounded by trees in the middle of Mystic Fall's woods. Not in the middle of the park on a blanket!" Caroline squeaked as he nibbled at her ear lobe. Klaus ghosted his hands up her body, cupped her breasts and lightly squeezed.

"Nobody is around," Klaus whispered hotly in her ear. Caroline's breath caught in her throat as Klaus tweaked a nipple through her shirt, heat rushing to the apex of her thighs.

"That squirrel is!" Caroline protested. Klaus rolled his eyes when he spotted the squirrel in question staring at them from a nearby sidewalk.

"Love, it's a squirrel."

"Exactly! We shouldn't scandalize it."

Klaus rolled his eyes and pushed Caroline down to the blanket, covering his body with hers.

"It's not peeping at us," he assured her, his tongue tracing a path on her collarbone. Caroline closed her eyes as he dragged his tongue down to the tops of her breasts, her core beginning to throb with desire.

"Why can't we just take this back to the house?" Caroline asked, yanking his head back to hers and kissing him deeply. She rolled her hips against his, panting in his mouth when her core ground against his stiff length. Klaus thrust his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers. She traced the planes of his chest through his shirt, slipping a hand underneath the hem to feel his skin.

"Because we've been kicked out of the house," Klaus bit out as Caroline moved her hand teasingly over his belt.

"It's not my fault you're so insatiable," Caroline said cheekily, lightly squeezing the bulge in his pants. Klaus' breath caught in his throat and Caroline smirked in victory.

"Only for you," Klaus gasped as he buried his head into the side of her neck. "You are playing with fire, love."

Caroline ignored him and dipped her hand below the band of his jeans, softly brushing against the top of his length.

In a flash, Klaus sped them to wooded area of the park and up against a tree. Shoving her hips against tree with his, he crashed his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth as she grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to her. Klaus thrust his tongue into her mouth as she shamelessly grinded her hips against his stiff length.

"Is this better?" Klaus bit out, groaning as Caroline brushed her hand across the front of his pants again. Caroline smirked against his lips and playfully nipped at his bottom lip.

"Someone is feeling nostalgic," Caroline quipped, her hand moving to the button on his jeans. Klaus chuckled as he moved his hand down to cover hers.

"Not yet, sweetheart."

Caroline disconnected their lips and looked at him questioningly. Klaus smiled slyly as he moved his hand down from her hip and traced a heated path up her thigh. Caroline's mouth formed an o-shape as he reached the apex of her thighs. Eyes widening, Klaus noticed the lack of underwear as he traced her wet slit.

"Caroline Forbes," he chastised teasingly. "Did you lure me out to the park to seduce me?"

Caroline gasped as he rolled his thumb over her sensitive nub. He nipped at her collarbone, biting with his blunt human teeth.

"No panty lines," Caroline whimpered as Klaus increased the pressure with his thumb.

"You are wearing a sundress, love," he continued inserting a finger into her wet heat. Pumping slowly into her, Klaus laid his forehead against hers as she gripped his shoulders tightly. He inserted another finger as she whimpered, moving her hips to meet his hand.

"At least the squirrel isn't watching us," Caroline gasped. Klaus huffed at the fact she was still thinking about that and then saw a movement out the corner of his eye.

That damn squirrel had followed them out to the middle of the park. Klaus pressed his lips together tightly to keep from laughing.

_You cheeky little bastard._

Lazily thrusting his fingers into her, Klaus crushed his body up against hers so he could grind himself up against her thigh. Caroline moaned into the crook of his neck as he buried his head into the mess of curls at her shoulder. Feeling her inner walls start to clamp down on his fingers as she neared her release, Klaus removed them abruptly.

Caroline hissed at him in frustration and yanked his head from her shoulder by his hair.

"What the fuck?" she asked bluntly. Klaus' response was to smirk at her and grab the hem of her dress to pull it up and over her head. At the sight of her completely bare body, Klaus' jaw slackened and his mouth went dry.

Caroline smiled cheekily as she traced his abs through the material of his henley before gripping the collar and tearing it down the front.

"I always wanted to do that," she admitted shyly as Klaus looked at her amused as he shrugged the rest of his shirt off. Klaus pressed his torso up against hers, sighing at the feel of her smooth skin on his.

"You do realize I'll have to walk home shirtless now," Klaus whispered, tracing her earlobe with his tongue. Caroline shivered and leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree.

"I may have foresaw this happening and packed an extra set of clothes," She gasped as he gripped her left breast roughly with his hand. "They are under the sandwiches in the picnic basket."

"You naughty little minx," Klaus mused, kissing the tops of her breasts. Caroline hummed in approval as he latched his mouth to her right breast, nibbling and sucking. He switched breasts, dragging his tongue and lips hotly between them and massaging the other until she was writhing with desire in his arms.

"I need you," she breathed, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and pulled his lips back up to hers. Klaus growled into her mouth as she moved her hands down to the button on his pants. He smiled against her mouth as she ripped his pants down the front, freeing his erection.

She lightly stroked him with her hand, smirking in victory at Klaus' labored breathing. Flicking a nail over the tip, she squeezed gently before flashing Klaus up against another tree. She began placing hot kisses across his chest, trailing them down towards his abs. He bucked into her hand as she nipped around his waist. Kissing the tip of his length, Caroline then ran her tongue on the underside of his shaft. Klaus bit his bottom lip and curled his fingers into her hair, resisting the urge to thrust into her mouth. Caroline enveloped his length into her mouth, swirling her tongue over his head. Klaus threw his head back against the rough bark of the tree as Caroline continued to suck on his manhood, trailing her teeth lightly on the velvety skin.

Klaus began to feel the beginnings of his release and gently pulled her up off her knees, moaning at the vibrations of her surprised gasp against his cock.

"I need you," he whispered, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She hummed against his mouth, pulling his body closer to hers and hooking a leg around his waist. Klaus growled at the feeling of her wet core on his length and grounded himself shamelessly on her. She smiled mischievously before shoving him down on the ground, giggling at his bewildered look.

Straddling him, she connected their lips and grinded her core on his length. Gasping into her mouth, Klaus gripped her hips and pushed his back against hers.

"Caroline," he sighed against her lips. Her core throbbed at the rough sound. "Let m-"

He attempted to sit up to flip her over but she pushed him back down.

"Later," she hissed. "It's my turn to take charge."

Klaus licked his lips in response and laid back down with a smirk.

"I'm all yours, my Queen," he consented with a little grin.

"You're damn right."

She sat back up and took his length in her hand, guiding him to her entrance before sinking down on him. They both gasped as he filled her up, sheathing him with her velvet walls. She waited a moment before moving, him helping guide her movements as he roughly grasped her hips. She rode him slowly in total bliss for a few minutes. All that could be heard was the sound of their labored breathing and their bodies moving together. Reveling in the delicious feeling of him pumping into her, Caroline began to feel her orgasm start to build and she grappled for his shoulders to bring him up to her.

"I need to be closer to you," she panted, pulling his torso up to hers as she continued to ride his length.

Moaning at the feel of her lush breasts pressed against him, he thrust upwards trying to get deeper and deeper into her. She whimpered into his neck as she neared her release, Klaus beginning to feel the signs of her climax as her inner walls tightened around his cock.

Klaus sped up his thrusts, determined to make her come before him. Growling into her shoulder as her walls began to spasm around him, he slipped a hand between them and rubbed gently at the bundle of nerves above her core and Caroline came undone with a shout. Collapsing against his chest, Caroline moaned gratefully into his chest as he placed light kisses all over her face. Snapping his hips faster to reach his release, Klaus spilled into her, his thrusts prolonging the aftershocks of Caroline's orgasm.

They laid there quietly in blissful solitude for a moment, concentrating on catching their breaths. Klaus ran a hand gently down Caroline's back, massaging her back gently with the pads of his fingers. Caroline hummed against his chest and kissed his pec before bringing her lips up to his and kissing them softly.

"I love you," she smiled shyly. Klaus' mouth widened into a grin before placing a firm kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," he whispered against her lips and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled radiantly at the rare affectionate move from him and kissed his cheek.

"Will you go get the picnic basket?" she asked innocently. Klaus rolled his eyes good-naturedly, before lifting her off his lap.

"Be right back," he promised and he was gone in a flash.

She turned around to locate her dress and he was back, picnic basket in tow.

They got dressed quietly, Caroline turning her back on him to pull the underwear she managed to pack. Klaus snuck up behind her, already fully dressed, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"Any chance for round two?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the p. "I don't want to scandalize any hikers or runners that could come across our path."

Klaus chuckled into her shoulder before helping her step into her dress. Zipping her up, he kissed the back of her head and threaded his fingers through hers and picked up the basket with his free hand. They walked down the hiking path in comfortable silence, both still high on their release.

"At least no one saw us," Caroline quipped, amusement in her voice. "And I don't have leaves in my hair this time."

Klaus smirked at her, not bothering to tell her about the lone leaf that was stuck in her curls on the back of her head.

"And that squirrel wasn't around," she continued and Klaus chuckled.

"Actually love..." he began.

He continued telling her about the squirrel that he saw and she blushed before dissolving into giggles as they continued to walk towards the park exit. The sun was shining on her blonde hair and her blue green eyes sparkled as Klaus' heart tightened at the sound of her laughter. Chattering away about the pervy squirrel from the park, Klaus gripped Caroline's hand tighter as he was hit in the gut by her brilliant smile. Caroline playfully swung their hands as they continued to walk down the trail, blissfully happy with how wonderful her life was panning out.

Even if they involved peeping squirrels and annoying siblings who don't know how to knock.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Funny?**

**Please let me know any thoughts/constructive criticism!**

**As always, follow me on tumblr at she-walked-away!**

**Until Next Time**

**Kaitlyn**


End file.
